Celty's rage
by XnightXcatX
Summary: during a fight Shizuo and Izaya take things too far. They end up hurting the only two things that she cares about the most and in her blind rage she curses both Shizuo and Izaya. What kind of curses did she put on them? How will they deal with the new changes? Will they ever be normal again? SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Celty's rage**

**Summary: during a fight Shizuo and Izaya take things too far. They end up hurting the only two things that she cares about the most and in her blind rage she curses both Shizuo and Izaya. What kind of curses did she put on them? How will they deal with the new changes? Will they ever be normal again? Read and find out! Shizaya relationship and a smut in later chapters! ENJOY**

"Shizu-chan~ oh were~oh were could my Shizu-chan be?" that voice. It makes my blood boil whenever he say's things like this. That damn flea knows damn well were I am. He was bored and thinks our 'little game' would keep him occupied for a while.

I growled feeling my body tense with adrenaline, ready for the fighting I knew was about to come. I turned and the first thing my eyes located is him.

He pulled out his open knife pointing it right at me. "There he is. I thought I might have lost you there for a second, Shizu-chan."

"Shut the fuck up Izaya you know as well as I do that you would kill me the first chance you got. The same goes for me." I smirked closing my eyes and removing my glasses and putting them neatly in my inside vest pocket.

"hump as many times as you say that you hate me and wish I was dead you still go easy on me. Now way is that? Would you be lonely if I was gone? Would you miss me?" The damn flea is feeling brave today he skipped closer to me, I instinctively jumped back to the street corner and grabbed the first street sign I could get my hands on.

My hand wrapped around the cool metal, it was so easy to bend just like snapping a twig. In one quick move I pulled it out of the ground and yelled at the top of my lungs the name of my eternal irritation.

"Now, now! Shizu-chan does not have to be violent with me just because he secretly loves me its ok Shizu-chan. It's pretty hard not to!" he winked at me which sent me over the edge I flung that light piece of metal right at him.

He easily dodged with catlike grace that pisses me off even more than usual.

A crowd of people started to form around us, some there to watch us fight and the others had the displeasure of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I recognized a few faces like Simon and Celty with Shinra by her side, I wished they would leave I did not want them to get hurt.

I turned to find him standing on the roof of a parked car with his hands in his pockets. I lunged at him ready for whatever he could throw at me.

The louse jumped out of my reach and tried to slam a knife in my abdomen until I grabbed his wrist and flung him into a wall.

His body made a small crater into the wall but he seemed ok since he got up and staggered towards me.

"tsk losing your touch flea." I taunted surprise that he did not try anything until I felt something wet and warm flow down my chest.

'Fuck' was the only thing that came into my mind as I examined the cut and realized how deep and long it was. It traveled from my left shoulder to the middle of my chest.

"You were saying?" the louse was already up and with his hands in his pocket again. My back was towards the crowd but I could care less at that moment and grabbed another sign and threw it again.

The flea jumped up and threw three more knives at me: I dodged one as it sailed towards the people, the next one I grabbed in my mouth, and the last one graced my arm before going into the crowed again.

I was about to charge again when I heard a 'yelp' then something wrapped around my waist and held me up in the air.

I looked around and saw Izaya in the same predicament as I was. He was squirming and thrashing around obvious not comfortable with how tightly the black substance was gripping him, he pulled and clawed at his restrains until it loosened up a bit and swung us towards the owner.

I was surprised to be face to face with Celty of all people. Her helmet fell off and revealed puffs and puffs of angry smoke coming from her neck.

She used her free hand to type on her keypad as quickly as she could.

'Both of you are going to stop this fighting now! You hurt SHINRA! And you put a knife in Shooter's front wheel!' Her hand was shaking and her grip on us tightened even more making it so much more uncomfortable.

"Why are you getting mad at me though Celty? The dam flea is the one that threw it" I was pulling at my own restrictions with all of my strength but it did not even make the slightest difference.

'You need to control your temper plus you encourage him by giving in and fighting so you are as much as to blame as he is. So today the both of you get a punishment.' Shinra appeared at my side reading the text his hand on his upper arm blood was slowly soaking his coat.

"Celty its fine! I'm ok this is just a little cut. You don't have to do anything to them and Shooter will be ok I'm sure that we can easily fix him." Shinra was trying to calm her down but more smoke came out of her neck in irritation.

"Come on Celty listen to your keeper there fine and we are fine so why don't you let me go. You can punish Shizu-chan if that will make you feel better! I'm sure he is a total masochist! Plus I have better things to do besides hang here." Izaya was pushing it. Every time he opened his mouth things always went bad. Celty started to type furiously on the phone again.

'That is it! You need to be taught a lesson. Someone needs to show you that there are limits and consequences to your actions'. She flung us in the air but before we even realized that we were released she made a bag of the same thick black smoke to capture us in.

The bag was strange. It felt like we were floating in midair but it was tough to breath in. I tried to move around but my limbs were not responding to me, they fealt so heavy.

I could barely move my leg to see if Izaya was there too, and of course he was but he did not even move when I touched him. I heard a loud groan from him but that small noise lasted for a second then it was quite again. Every time I tried to talk I could not get my mouth to open.

It was like there was a type a gravity keeping my body still. All my muscles that were so tense a second ago began to feel relaxed.

My eyes began to feel heavy and I blacked out completely unaware of what my friend was going to do to us.

**Hey everyone! Durarara is my new obsession! I cannot get enough of Shizaya that is the best yaoi couple I have ever seen! Plus Shizuo is so adorable I cannot help but love him. Another reason I'm writing this is because I have serious writers-block on 'Natures gift' it so irritating plus this little idea kept popping into my head every few minutes so that did not help! But I liked writing this one and have big plans for it =) I hope you guys enjoyed! And of course please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Celty's rage**

**Hi everyone thank you so much for all the favorites, followings, and reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**Shizuo: ya think for encouraging her insanity.**

**Me: oh Shizu-chan I know you like it so be nice or else… *evil laugh***

**Izaya: Shizu-chan is just mad because he can't have me yet right~! **

**Shizuo: Sh-shut it flea!*blushes like crazy!***

**Me: ok, ok you two let's give the people what they want now!**

**Shizuo: kitty does not own Durarara thank god! Durarara **

**Me: mean! But sadly true it belongs to Ryohgo Narita I just own the idea of the story! And before I forget the point of view will switch from Shizuo to Izaya. So this chapter is Izaya's point of view! ENJOY!**

* * *

The curse

What the hell happened? I was slowly coming out of my forced nap but a pain shot through my whole body, I stayed as still as I could and bared my face into the warmth underneath me until the pain subsided.

I sat up slowly with my eyes close to make sure that pain did not come back but I felt something human shaped underneath me, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was straddling Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan is passed out under me, and even though I know that there is no one around or that he is even awake I can feel my face heat up. I tried to get off of him but I tripped and feel right on my ass.

I started to look around to see what it was that made me fall but I saw nothing and the sudden movements made my head ache return with a vengeance.

I massaged my temples then tried to run a hand through my hair only to be stopped by something coming out of my head.

I froze my body went rigid and my stomach started to do flips. I ran towards the first door I could find which happened to be a bathroom and stared at my reflection.

I...I... had ears. Two black cat like ears and I long tail that swished back and forth to show my irritation at the dullahan that did this to me.

I was gripping the sink so tight that my knuckles turned white, I could not help but yell her name at the top of my lungs. My knees gave way, out of all the things she could have done to me…

My mind was racing with a revenge plan when I heard laughter coming from the doorway, the idiot was up just great.

The blonde was clutching his side almost to tears from how hard he was laughing.

The sight of him still normal pissed me off even more; I felt my tail swish back and forth faster than a noise escaped my mouth. It sounded like a loud hiss which made me curious what else did she do to me?

I walked up to the mirror and fully examined myself, I ignored the blond trying to calm himself but failing miserable. I'm sure that sound just encouraged him.

My eyes were different the pupils were now slits and the color of my eyes were a darker shade of their normal crimson color. That explained why the whole apartment seemed so bright even though none of the lights were on.

Then I opened my mouth and my teeth were different, my canines were much sharper than normal but besides those few physical changes plus the ears and long tail that was it.

I let out a long sigh, then turned to the blond and promptly kicked him in his knee to shut him up.

"Ohhh what the fuck, neko-boy!" Shizuo held his knee while leaning against the doorframe.

He received a very loud and catlike hiss as a response. I was not in the mood for this and the fact that he was normal was just not right on Celty's part I thought she was going to do something to both of us!

"Cut the crap, flea." The monster of 'Bukuro let go of his knee and walked over to stand right in front of me and pulled hard on my right kitty ear.

I yowled and hissed in pain then my new instincts took over and I bit Shizu-chan's hand then dropped on all fours to run out to the couch and curl up into a tight ball.

I had my head tucked into the cushions. I heard the footsteps of the monster stop at a good distance away from me so I peeked up at him while showing my teeth and hissing.

"Easy, necko-boy just making sure that this was not some kinda prank. That Celty pulled." His injured hand was dripping blood; I did not think my teeth were that sharp.

I slowly started to uncurl myself and stretch out on the couch so I could lie on my stomach. My tail in the air slowly going back in forth "no shit, Shizu-chan! Why would I scream if this was not the real thing," I pointed to my ears. "But what I want to know is why she left you normal. Well to an extent."

Shizu-chan ran a hand through his hair, no doubt to control his temper and not strangle me. Maybe this is going to be a little more fun than I thought, I could feel my tail's pace quicken in agreement.

"My punishment is being stuck in the same house as you! I need a smoke." Shizu-chan walked towards the door and tried to leave but the second his foot crossed the thresh hold he started gasping for air and collapsed trying to get away from the door. He started cussing and getting very upset.

As I watched Shizu-chan's mini scene I could not help but bust out laughing. He looked so scared of a simple door! It was just…priceless to see him so scared until I heard the door being pulled off its hinges.

Shizu-chan threw the door at me and thanks to my new reflexes it was so much easier to dodge and jump up on kitchen table with a triumphant smirk plastered on my face.

"Damn louse! I was choking and you did not think to help me!" he was clutching his throat as he tried to regain his breath.

"Nope I want Shizu-chan to die~" I smiled at him as he glared daggers at me; yep this is going to be really fun.

"Shizu-chan you are so dramatic," I walked over to him and took a step out the door but i was met with an electric jolt from the door frame and landed flat on my ass.

This whole situation is pissing me off now. I liked how he was getting hurt and I just got new body parts but now I'm starting to get what the damn dullahan is getting at, she is trying to make us kill each other by making me stay at his house! Well if I'm going to stay here I'm going to need a few things.

"Well… this is… un-expected." Was the only thing the stupid blond said I wanted to claw his eyes out but instead of getting one of my legs broken I settled for yelling at him.

I took a deep breath and hoped that I could still speak. "You damn ass! Why the hell did you come near me and why aren't you dying! Go die you fucking monster! I hope you get shot in the face so I won't have to see your ugly mug anywhere ever again! What the fuck is that stupid dullahan trying to pull?" I was breathing hard after I was done and of course the monster had to start laughing.

"This. This …is so fucking rich. Hahahahah I...I can't believe she did this...hahah." he was laughing again and since his un-injured hand was close to me again I decided he needed another mark to match his other hand.

He looked at me when i first bite him but after that he just looked irritated , I quickly let go and stood up.

"Damn louse you need to stop doing that." He mumbled as he wiped the blood off.

My tail started to swish back and forth i was really getting sick of this. First turning me into a fucking cat then giving me an electric shock when i try to leave? im not some animal, i looked at the time its barely eleven she should still be awake.

I started to call her but each time i got voicemall and each time i was starting to get more and more frustrated. I sighed and realized i had started pacing back and forth in the monsters living room but he was no where to be found.

I looked for him in the kitchenette and in the now doorless bathroom but found him dead asleep in his room. Looks like im sleeping in the living room but at least there is a blanket on the back couch.

I stepped closer to the sleeping blonde. He looks so different when he sleeps, he looks sweet. Like he would never hurt anything but as usual looks are incredably deceiving stupid Shizu-Chan i absently minded pulled the blanket over his body and walked out of his room but as soon as i left and started undressing for bed i started to think about what i just did.

I guess its an old habit because of my little sisters i quickly pushed the thoughts out of my mind before slipping under the covers and finally have a nice normal night of sleep for a change.

* * *

Meanwhile at Celty and Shinra's house

"Celty! I need some water!" Shinra was yelling at the irritated Dullahan.

'Why! Did I lose it like that now I have to serve him!' Celty walked over to the kitchen to grab water and slowly walked over to Shinra's bedroom.

He was sitting up with his laptop typing so Celty kneeled down to put his water next to him but suddenly felt Shinra's hand on her waist.

"You know what would help me heal faster is if you stayed here with me." Shinra was smiling and suddenly his laptop was off his lap and put neatly beside him but the dullahan was not pleased, she hit him on the head and began typing on her phone.

'What you need is some sleep,' she touched his arm the blood was soaking through the bandages. She began typing again and showed the text to Shinra.

'And new bandages I will be right back.' The headless female walked off to the bathroom and returned shortly with a small white box.

She pulled the bandages off and cleaned the wound Shinra whining the entire time. After she was done, Celty began typing again.

'You are such a baby! You know that.' The smoke coming from her neck came out in quick puffs resembling laughter.

Shinra pushed his glasses up and said "as much as I would love to watch you laugh I have more pressing questions like what curse did you put on Shizuo and Izaya?"

Celty moved closer to Shinra and leaned back on her elbows her legs overlapping his. She lay down completely and started typing for a while until she handed her phone to the doctor.

'Well I changed both of there appearances so they cant go in public and if they do then they have to stay under the radar and they cant leave Shizuo's unless i allow it and if they try then Shizuo runs into a wall and Izaya gets a couple of volts of electricity .'

Shinra tilted his head he could not imagine this he made a mental note to go and visit them later. "Is there any way that they could reverse it?" Celty started to type again.

'Yes but I'm not telling you. You might tell Shizuo and Izaya and I want them to learn their lesson.'

"Come on Celty! Please? Or at least give me a few hints." Shinra tried his puppy eyes on her and it worked for the first time. She began typing again.

'Ok well they have to do three things to end the curse. Erika gave me the first idea and well I liked the idea of them being Tsundere I could see it happening but anyway they must have a 'special routine' for a ritual most people have and that's the only clue im giving you but keep in mind Erika was the muse.'

Shinra was awestruck he did not know what scared him more Celty hanging out with Erika or those two coming up with a plan together. Celty checked the time and made Shinra go to bed and took his laptop away since sometimes he did not know his limits when it came to working.

Shinra was still working over the words he remembered but could not make sense of it since he did not know Erika at all except for the very few times he has meet her but from what he knew was that she liked anime a lot.

The doctor soon fell asleep as he gave up for the night on that very strange riddle his love gave him but knowing Celty and her devious mind mixed with Erika's very creative one, this was going to be bad for his two friends.

* * *

**Done! Sorry I missed my deadline guys I have had no time with my laptop lately! I'm going to try to be good this week =) so anyway about the story I made Celty into a somewhat yaoi fan! Tell me what ya'll think of that! I hope you guys enjoyed =) what do you think of the curse and can you figure out what the three things they have to do and what the answer to the riddle is? Just use your pervy yaoi minds! ;)**


End file.
